


Keep Going

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiryuu wakes up from an enjoyable dream with a slight problem and a strong desire not to wake up Shura to help take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> A pairing I've wanted to write for ages. Has some voyeurism/exhibitionism elements.

His vision more blurry than usual in the dim light of Shura's spartan bed chamber, Shiryuu nearly groaned. He would have, if not for the heat of Shura pressed close against him, warm and asleep. Which meant that Shiryuu had only been dreaming of Shura pushing him against the wall in the bath, fingers pressing low and...

On his back, with Shura at his side and the blankets tossed halfway down the bed, Shiryuu was all-too-aware of his erection. His dream hadn't granted him release and he really couldn't ignore that fact for long. But Shura was asleep and Shiryuu didn't want to wake him. They'd both had a long day of training with new candidates for Cloths, never mind everything they'd done after the long walk up to Shura's temple.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Shiryuu knew that was the wrong thing to think about. He needed to think about something that would distract him from his frustrating arousal. Training - though that quickly shifted to Shura, bare-chested and gleaming with sweat. Long walk to-- No, it wasn't going to work.

Slowly, he reached down to cup his erection, wrapping his fingers slowly around it and rubbing his thumb over the fluid at the tip. The sensation was barely enough and Shiryuu tensed just a bit. What would Shura even think of him? He just needed to...

Slipping his hand down just a bit, Shiryuu managed a quick stroke then paused. Shura hadn't as much as twitched against him and he relaxed a bit, stroking slowly and biting his lower lip to keep quiet. He had his dream to fall back on, something he might be able to experience in reality if he asked - if he could bring himself to ask. There was no difficulty in imagining Shura's hands on him, fingers pressing inside, rough palm on his erection, dragging him dangerously near--

Shiryuu froze when Shura shifted against him. If he'd woken Shura-- woken Shura by doing this, of all things... Perhaps it was nothing. If he waited...

"Don't stop," Shura whispered a moment later. His breath was hot on Shiryuu's ear and Shiryuu shivered but couldn't bring himself to obey.

"Keep going." Shura shifted again and brought an arm down across Shiryuu's chest.

"But you-- " Shiryuu drew his hand back, reaching for Shura.

"Keep going," Shura interrupted, firmer in tone.

"I was dreaming," Shiryuu admitted as he brought his hand back to his erection. "I was dreaming about you- us..."

Shura was nearly a decade his senior, Shiryuu knew. Probably long past unexpected but pleasant dreams making nights awkward and sticky.

"In the bath," Shiryuu continued. Somehow, it was easier to keep stroking when he was explaining himself. "Hot, steamy. You had your fingers, ah-- inside."

He trailed his hand down once over his scrotum and then back up, fingers firm as he stroked. Shiryuu wasn't sure he'd be able to keep talking. Shura had to be watching him. He hadn't opened his eyes - it had kept him in his fantasy but now...

"Don't stop."

Shiryuu wasn't sure if Shura meant his explanations of his motions. There wasn't much else to explain.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he managed between breaths. He'd gotten back to where he'd been, tension coiling deep inside and ready for release. Shiryuu moved his hand faster - how had he thought Shura would sleep through this? Had Shura been asleep for any of it?

Had Shura been watching him all along?

"Come for me," Shura whispered before moving just enough that Shiryuu could feel the hardness of Shura's own erection pressing against him. That was enough to turn the world from its usual dim haze to a starry white. He could feel his semen hot on his stomach as he kept stroking, stretching his orgasm out as long as he could.

Finally, he shuddered, stilling and opening his eyes to see Shura watching him. He let himself be kissed, too boneless to properly respond just yet.

And when Shura moved to straddle him, Shiryuu opened his mouth to question--

"Fingers inside?" Shura questioned.

"Yes," Shiryuu replied. "Yes, yes..."


End file.
